


Happy Father's Day, Mr. Forman

by nannygirl



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Family Fluff, Father's Day, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nannygirl/pseuds/nannygirl
Summary: Unable to spend Father's Day with her own father, Jackie gives a little gift to the other father figure in her life.





	Happy Father's Day, Mr. Forman

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own That ‘70s Show or any of it’s characters. I do not own the holiday or the card mentioned in this fic. I own nothing!
> 
> Author’s Note: Hi everyone! How are you? Hope you’re doing well, today I have for you a mini belated Father’s Day Fic. I was gonna post it yesterday but I spent the day with my dad :). Hope you enjoy it, it’s short and hopefully sweet. Inspired by a card I saw online and instantly thought of Red and Jackie. It does take place during the series, Season 6 near at the beginning since it does look like it’s summertime during those eps but you know how wonky the show’s timeline was. Hope you like this little story, please review if you can, I would love to hear your thoughts! Thanks for stopping by to read, hope you like, please review if you can. And as always, please, Enjoy!

**Happy Father’s Day, Mr. Forman**

  
_June 18, 1978_

“Here Mr. Forman, this is for you.”

Red frowned at the blue envelope that had been placed on the table top in front of him. “What the hell is this?”

“Open it,” Jackie replied, his gruff tone never flattening her beaming smile.

As a cautious left hand reach out to grab the envelope off the table, Red gave the young woman a skeptical look and continued to do so between moments of flipping open the flap of the envelope. She just kept smiling as she stood beside where he sat at the kitchen table, eagerly watching him open her little gift.

With the envelope now open, Red pulled out the card that had been placed inside. However, taking out the card for a better look didn’t erase the furrow of Red’s brow.

There was a smiling cartoon bear on the cover and it had its arms wrapped around itself; the words printed above the image read “I just hugged you in my mind! Hope you felt the squeeze!” And then flipping the card open Red found inside the preprinted words of “Happy Father’s Day!” as well as the hand signed “Love Jackie”—with a tiny heart placed over the letter ‘i.’

“Jackie, this uh,” Red cleared his throat awkwardly as he closed the greeting card. “This is a Father’s Day Card.”

She smiled back at him, “I know. Happy Father’s Day, Mr. Forman!”

“Well thank you,” the corners of his mouth faintly twitched upwards if just for a moment, before Red’s usual serious expression took over. “But wouldn’t you rather give this kind of card to your own father?”

“I did,” she replied. Red was surprised at the chirpiness her voice held but just as he noted it, Jackie’s tone lost some of its happiness as she continued. “But Daddy’s visitation days are Fridays so I had to give it to him then. It wasn’t really the same and it felt weird not celebrating Father’s Day today, the real Father’s Day so I thought I would give you a card since you’ve been there for me and you’ve taught me things, like changing a tire! You’ve been like a father too me, Mr. Forman especially since Daddy’s been…away.” Jackie still couldn’t bring herself to say where her father had gone away to.

“I hope you don’t mind,” Jackie said, feeling a little nervous that maybe this hadn’t been as good an idea as it sounded in her head.

After hearing the girl’s explanation, Red couldn’t feel angry at her. He even allowed a smile to crack onto his face. Normally, Red wasn’t big on the holiday but after suffering a heart attack a few weeks ago, it would’ve been nice if someone had acknowledged the day. So far that someone was the Burkhart girl. There was a reason why he’d always liked her best out of the other dumbasses his son hung around with.

“No, no, I don’t mind. It’s nice,” he tried to sound as happy and sincere as he could. “Hell, it’s the only Father’s Day card I’ve gotten this year.”

The smile that had returned to Jackie’s lips fell into a look of shock. “Really? Not even Mrs. Forman?”

“Kitty’s been overworking herself over at the hospital, we’re lucky if she remembers what day of the week it is,” the words were said with a sigh, he hated that his medical issue had caused his wife to work so many hours, he felt like he hardly saw her and when he did, he could see how tired she was,

“What about your kids?” Jackie realized the answer as soon as question left her lips.

“Eric’s too much of a dumbass to remember the holiday. Steven’s not the sentimental kind to go out and spend money on a card,” Red explained and Jackie nodded along; she knew her ex-boyfriend’s feelings on greeting cards and how he was sure Hallmark was run by the government. “And Laurie she’s…well she’s very, very busy these days.”

Jackie rolled her eyes, she had a good feeling she knew what Laurie was being doing; but she said nothing, not wanting to ruin Mr. Forman’s holiday.

Red looked up from the card he still held and gave Jackie a grin. “It’s a good card.”

“The minute I saw it I knew it was for you,” she was eager to share with him. “You know, since you always act like you don’t like it when I hug you, but I know you do. Because I give great hugs!”

He knew what she was fishing for and it made him close his eyes and drop his head further back as he groaned. “Oh cripes.”

Then without another word, and as Jackie smile grew more and more, Red rose from his seat and lifted his arms into an open position as his left hand waved her in. He did his best to look annoyed as he grumbled, “Alright, fine. Get in here, before I change my mind.”

She didn’t even have to think about it. In that very next instant Jackie hurried into Mr. Forman’s arms, wrapping her own arms around him and tightening her hold on him when she felt his arms close around her.

“You know you can’t tell anyone about this, right?” he wanted to make sure she understood this.

Jackie nodded against his chest, she missed being held by strong fatherly arms that made her feel safe. “I know.”

“Thanks for the card, Jackie,” Red said again, this time his voice had softened.

“Happy Father’s Day, Mr. Forman.”

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: So what did you think? Yay? Nay? A little of both? Be sure to let me know what you think.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this little fic, sorry again that it was a day late. And FYI I’m hoping to post the next chapter of If You Ever Did Believe next week, we’re getting to some more Red and Jackie stuff over there!
> 
> Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, take care, and have a nice day!


End file.
